Pianissimo
by SaJi
Summary: A short PWP. Seto x Yami pairing. Yaoi.


1Authors Notes: What can I say? I was feeling rusty and sulky (not to mention guilty) at having not updated my ongoing fikkies in over two years and since they're still not ready to get updated (stoning to death anyone?) I've decided to post this, which I somehow got to writing when I was actually working on something else entirely. So may I present to you a short 'Please forgive me?' PWP fikkie. Me hopes that you enjoy it and won't throw those stones too hard.

Disclaimer: YGO! Still isn't mine.

Warnings: High rating for hot male on male sex. Please respect the rating and content people, if it's not your cup of tea go drink something else.

P.S. Do not attempt to write PWPs while listening to Silent Hill OSTs. They play with your head.

And a quick little note, this is unbeta-ed so sorry for any mistakes in advance. Replies to reviews and questions etc can be found at a URL written in our journal bio cause ff.n sucks.

Ji-chan

x-x-x-x-x-x

Pianissimo

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Seto..." Yami whispered the name softly arching his neck so that the other might have more access. The sweet sensation of Seto's lips trailing over his skin sending a warm tingling sensation throughout all of his being, not just to his body but to his very soul.

His eyes fluttering closed he racked his fingers through the soft strands of Seto's hair, moaning as the other slipped his fingers under his shirt, their soft touch nearly stealing the very breath from Yami's lungs.

Never before would he have even thought such a state of pure ecstasy could exist. A state of pure being and perfection.

Turning his head he whispered lightly into Seto's ear who shifted his focus from Yami's neck to his lips. Gently Seto brushed their lips together before slowly sliding his tongue into Yami's mouth lightly caressing the others tongue deepening the kiss in an excruciatingly slow and sensuous manner causing the boy below him to moan softly in the back of his throat.

When finally the torturous kiss was broken Yami gasped for air his fingers trailing down the bare skin of Seto's back, his shirt seemingly missing and faintly Yami wondered when they had managed to get rid of that obstacle. Letting the thought drift from his mind he turned his attention to another article of clothing that seemed intent on robbing him of the sensation of Seto's skin against his own. Slowly he slid his hands down both sides of Seto's abdomen his fingers splaying against the slightly feverish skin before he undid the button to Seto jeans, slipping his hands inside.

Biting his lip Seto stifled a moan, nestling further into the junction of Yami's neck and shoulder as the other boy reached into his jeans softly gripping his growing erection and lightly stroking its length. He could feel Yami smile against his shoulder and shuddered when the boy lightly ran his tongue over his ear before gently suckling his throat, the soft administration of his hands never stopping.

As Seto began to slowly move above him the soft puff of his breath against Yami's neck and shoulder sending little jolts of pleasure down his spine Yami suckled and teased at the other boys throat intent on marking Seto as his own as Seto had already done to him.

Biting his lip Seto reached downwards pulling Yami's hands from his jeans and pinning them to the other boys side has he attacked Yami's mouth with a deeply fierce kiss of which Yami was sure he would happily suffocate from. Leaving Yami's hands to their own devices Seto reached down unbuttoning the other boy's jeans, hooking his fingers over their sides and those of the garment underneath pulling downward. Releasing Yami's mouth to pull them the rest of the way off revealing the lower half of the slighter boy. Splaying his fingers over Yami's abdomen in imitation of the boys earlier action Seto leaned forward softly caressing the other boys swollen lips before pulling away just enough to lift Yami's shirt over his head throwing the offending garment off to the side uncaringly.

Yami sighed in pleasurable contentment as Seto began slowly trailing fiery hot and yet teasingly soft kisses down his throat pausing to suckle at it's hollow before continuing in his pilgrimage ever downward. His hands trailing along Yami's sides Seto gently gripped the boys hips dipping his tongue into Yami's navel, gently suckling at the sensitive area as Yami arched his back and hips wantonly, drawing his legs forward causing Seto to momentarily have to let go repositioning his arms so that Yami's knees rested above his shoulders before once again gently gripping the boys hips his fingers lightly kneading the feverish skin.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip Yami strained gently against Seto's new found grip on his hips his fingers tightly grasped in the others boys hair. As a soft low moan escaped him Yami pushed gently against Seto's head, reaching down with one hand to push against his shoulder as well when Seto seemed content to stay where he was instead of going lower. Nearly crying out in frustration Yami raked his nails along the back of Seto's neck arching more fully into him.

Shivering at the feel of Yami's nails digging lightly along the back of his neck Seto smirked softly against the hot skin below him before giving one last gentle kiss and moving downwards slowly trailing his tongue along the tip of Yami's own awakening arousal watching as the other boy gasped his neck and back arching upwards as his grip in Seto's hair tightened.

Smirking at the reaction Seto once more traced Yami's erection with his tongue before taking it fully into his mouth, suckling it experimentally as he watched Yami's reaction through his lowered lashes. Gasping soundlessly as if the very air had been stolen from his lungs Yami clenched his fingers in Seto's hair so hard he felt a slight jolt of pain race down his arms which only served to enhance the feeling of absolute pleasure that washed over his body originating from the sinful administrations of Seto's mouth, the sweet, moist heat enveloping his erection erasing Yami's mind of any other thought and sensation other than those relating to the two of them together.

Closing his eyes fully Seto continued to gently suckle Yami's erection gently preventing the boys hips from driving more than a few centimetres forward in his attempts to thrust upwards. Lazily Seto ran his tongue over and around the arousal tasting that which was uniquely Yami savouring every shiver he felt run through the other boys body, taking untold pleasure in the feeling of the boys fingers clinched in his hair.

Yami could hear his heart beating a loud crescendo in his ears as the pleasure continued to thrum throughout his body building ever greater, he could feel every brush of flesh against flesh, the tiniest whisper of Seto's hair brushing against his inner thighs, the sizzling hot sensation of his own sweat trailing over his writhing body. Every inch of him was alive with the sensuous pleasure Seto provided, every inch of him screaming out in pure desire for more of his touch until finally it was too much and with a cry of Seto's name Yami felt his own release, felt it as Seto willingly took all of himself into his own body, gently holding Yami against him until his spasming stopped.

Slowly withdrawing his mouth from Yami's now limp erection Seto lightly licked his lips tasting the saltiness of Yami's seed upon them as he looked upwards towards the other boys face which was flushed pink with released desire, one of his arms draped listlessly over his eyes, his chest heaving gently as he gasped softly for air. Pushing himself upwards Seto brushed his lips against the base of Yami's throat feeling the boy shift as Yami gently gripped the base of Seto's neck his fingers moving lightly back and forward over the skin.

Yami sighed quietly into Seto's mouth as the other kissed him letting his arm trail from his eyes as his hand traced lightly to the back of Seto's neck, the combined taste of his lover and his own seed intoxicating him with its contrasting saltiness and sweetness. After a time Seto gently pulled away from the kiss and Yami found he had not the strength to follow but a few centimeters before falling back again in complete contentment his eyes sliding closed as a small sigh escaped his slightly swollen lips.

Holding himself above Yami, who looked about to fall into a contented sleep, Seto smiled softly his eyes drifting once more over the others flushed face, his swollen lips and sweat drenched skin and hair. He was the picture of perfection. Leaning down Seto trailed his tongue up the side of Yami's neck relishing in the soft moan this elicited from his lover before nipping gently at Yami's ear and whispering lightly against his throat.

Stretching slightly Yami smiled against Seto's shoulder, gently kissing the flushed skin before slowly beginning to reposition himself, Seto lifting himself back on his arms to allow him the room to move fully. Finally managing to get himself to lie comfortably on his stomach Yami once more lay in a listless bliss of pure fulfilment.

Trailing his hands from the base of Yami's hips up to his shoulders and back down again Seto leaned forward lightly kissing the base of the other boys neck, licking gently at the sweat that was coating his skin. Smiling softly Yami felt a renewed shiver of pleasure trail lazily through his body at Seto's new kisses and reaching behind him he ran his fingers soothingly through the others hair silently relishing in the soft caress of Seto's fingers as they stroked his hips causing them to rise and fall slowly, trailing the motion of pleasure Seto's touch left behind.

Nipping gently at Yami's shoulder Seto moved his right hand downwards, his fingers splayed as they caressed Yami's thigh and buttocks causing the slighter boy to shiver underneath him. Shifting slightly Seto moved his hand even further gently sliding one finger into the boy who gasped rocking gently towards the touch. His other hand slipping underneath Yami's hip Seto softly began to stroke Yami's length while his finger continued to slip gently in and out of the boy whose already flushed skin darkened slightly.

Yami couldn't understand the softly spoken words as Seto once more whispered into his ear instead he shivered, one hand clenching tightly into the sheets underneath him and the other in Seto's hair as Seto slipped another finger into him. His entire body was once again humming with the pure pleasure that only Seto could give him. Assaulted now on three fronts, Seto's lips upon his once more feverishly hot skin, the moistness of his tongue trailing along his sweat drenched skin enough by itself to cause Yami to whimper in helpless rapture and the feel of Seto's firm grip upon his reawakened and straining erection along with the gentle rocking of Seto's fingers as they entered and exited him, teasing him with their promise of things to come,

Yami's mind was overcome by it all, every inch of his skin, of soul singing out with pleasure. Closing his eyes all Yami could do was give in to it, to give himself wholly to this feeling, to the one person who could ever complete him.

Moaning softly Seto extracted his fingers from Yami, once more gripping the other boys hips as he bit non-too gently on Yami's shoulder repositioning himself slightly before gently sliding his own straining erection into the quivering body beneath him. Closing his eyes as the feverish heat of Yami's body surrounded his erection Seto froze for a brief moment before gently rocking away from that heat and then back into its waiting embrace, jolts of pure pleasure shooting up his spine causing his back to arch slightly.

Crying out softly as Seto finally truly entered him Yami rocked forward slightly with the motion his mind buzzing with every sensation that swept through his body. And soon their bodies became one, pleasure building upon pleasure until that was all their universe consisted of. Crying out in unison each others names they soon stilled and settled against one another closing their eyes, basking in the sent of their lovemaking and the lingering throws of passion. Snuggling closer against Seto, Yami sighed contentedly and let sleep take him.

x-x-x-x

Stretching slightly Yami slitted his crimson eyes open looking out the window at a yellow bird that sat upon a branch singing a joyous song, a song full of passion and love. Blushing slightly Yami covered his head with his blanket and decided he rather liked that dream.


End file.
